Tú eres la única para mi
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Había cosas que Aoi podía compartir con Miyu pero Yusaku no estaba disponible para ella. No podía evitar sentir celos de su propia amiga que se acercaba a su chico como si nada y esto será visto por Yusaku. Le haría entender que ella es la única para él.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Fue curioso. Este fic, lo empecé a escribir en el momento que acabo la guerra contra Bohman y se vio a Miyu despertar. De ahí empecé a imaginar como sería con ella presente. Lo que me gustaría saber, es al usuario de Windy, en esta ocasión, le puse el nombre que he usado en todos mis fics anteriores. En el texto lo mencionó pero dejando esto a un lado, espero que realmente disfruten de este fic.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Aoi y Miyu son muy buenas amigas, eso nadie lo podía negar, las mejores amigas que compartían muchos secretos y que podían compartir varias cosas, varios vestidos como algunos accesorios, aunque siempre le escondía los que cierto chico de ojos esmeraldas le regalaba. Se divertían mucho después de aquellos horribles sucesos donde Miyu había entrado en coma por culpa de aquel Ignis de Luz y donde Aoi había intentado salvarla pero cayó ante las garras de su enemigo. De igual manera cayó dormida hasta que los duelistas más fuertes, Playmaker y Revolver, fueron los únicos victoriosos en esa guerra.

Claro, que Aoi conociera a todos los niños del caso Lost fue algo curioso. Sabía de Miyu Sugisaki y también de Jin Kusanagi. Saber que Takeru Homura quien reveló que es Soulburner, Ethan Aso quien reveló ser Spectre, Kenshirou Sorinozuka quien es el origen de Windy y como saber que Yusaku Fujiki era el sexto niño con el Ignis de nombre AI y quien realmente era Playmaker. Claro que quería matar a Ryoken Kogami junto con Takeru cuando lo conoció pero fue detenida por Spectre y Yusaku alegando que el no tenía la culpa de los pecados de su padre pero aún así no había bajado la guardia cuando el chico de cabellos blancos y ojos celestes, de vez en cuando cuando iba a visitar a todos los niños para saber que estaban bien.

Cambiando de tema, una vez que los niños se conocieron, se convirtieron en buenos amigos, en esos buenos amigos que desearon ser sin querer ser sujeto de pruebas. Era curioso que entre ellos, podían comprenderse como saber sus limitaciones. Ver que entre ellos sufrían su fobia a todo contacto humano como saber que aún era un tanto difícil confiar en las demás personas, fue algo interesante como empezaron a desarrollarse poco a poco para perder todo tipo de miedo.

Claro, ver como Fujiki Yusaku o Playmaker, era un tanto diferente y distante como ver que era el único que compartía palabras con ellos, con Ryoken o con Aoi y Shima, fue algo curioso. Y más fue algo curioso al ver como Miyu y Yusaku podían entablar conversación muy rápido. Como la chica con adorable sonrisa y mirada que hacía perder a los chicos, se colgaba mucho del brazo de Yusaku para sólo compartir algunas palabras, alguna buena noticia o para algo más de lo que nunca se enteraban las demás personas. Ver a Yusaku sonreír y compartir algunas palabras en lugar de Aoi, causó muchos celos en la escuela.

El chico ya tenía una relación con la chica de cabellos y ojos castaños, como para ver como también podía compartir algún tiempo con la amiga de esta. Takeru no quería decir de lo que hablaban, decía que sólo querían conocerse más. Jin y Kenshirou sólo opinaban que estuviera bien que quieran hacer más amigos. Mientras que Spectre como Aoi, solo morían de los celos. Al parecer, aquellos dulces y tiernos sentimientos que el Ignis de tierra tenía sobre la Ignis de agua, eran realmente verdaderos, sentimientos reales. Aoi no podia evitar suspirar cuando los veía juntos y como se adelantaban ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Había cosas que Aoi y Miyu podían compartir pero la atención del atractivo chico de ojos esmeraldas y apellido venenosos, no. Yusaku sólo tenía que mirarla a ella. Y si le preguntaban si estaba celosa, si, lo estaba, no lo iba ocultar, estaba muy celosa de que su mejor amiga y Yusaku tuvieran una platica tan animada que no sabía que hacer para separarlos. Mientras suspiraba, Yusaku la observaba.

**.o.**

Aoi había ido al centro de la ciudad a petición de Miyu, lo que no se espero, fue ver a Fujiki Yusaku en su lugar. Le saludaba con una sonrisa y había tomado su mano sin poder darle la oportunidad de hablar. La había arrastrado a un acuario. Caminaban en silencio, miraban interesados los pequeños y grandes animales acuáticos que ahí se encontraban de vez en cuando se detenían y empezaban a romper el hielo para señalar cada uno de los que venían en la descripción.

Aoi sonreía, Yusaku se sentía tranquilo. Llegaron a un punto donde se detuvieron a ver el gran acuario. Tan tranquilo y silencioso. Fue Yusaku quien suspiro y tomo con fuerza la mano de su acompañante.

**-Siento que estas un poco distante de mi** -Habló el chico.**\- Y no quiero eso** -Miró a Aoi con pena.**\- Lo siento si pensaste otra cosa pero se que Miyu es tu amiga y también la mía **-Hizo una mueca.**\- Durante años, todos nosotros queríamos amigos y ahora que nosotros tenemos un punto en común, es por eso que nos llevamos bien**

**-Yusaku** -Aoi nunca había escuchado al chico disculparse y mucho menos sentir tristeza. Fue suficiente afianzar el agarre de manos y sonreír con cariño.**\- Creo que soy yo la que no estoy acostumbrada, Miyu es mi amiga de infancia y no pude evitar sentir celos **-Acaricio la mejilla de Yusaku.**\- Es difícil ahora que realmente me confunde**

**-¿Estás celosa? **-Yusaku sonrió.

**-No voy a repetirlo** -Se quejó Aoi.

**-Además, Miyu esta interesada por Spectre, no tienes porque sentirse así **-Soltó una risita.**\- En realidad, era el de quien estuvimos hablando, conozco un poco de flores y sus significados **-Miró a Aoi.**\- Ella quería darle un regalo**

**-¿En serio? ¿Spectre? **-Soltó una carcajada.**\- Espero que tenga mucha suerte**

Aoi pudo acercarse un poco más a Yusaku. Sus ojos se veían con interés, con alegría al calmar su corazón. No pudieron evitar soltar una risita, cerrar sus ojos y unir sus labios. La chica, agradecía que Yusaku sabía leer su mente, así no tenía problemas para hablar sobre lo que pasaba. Una vez que hicieron las pases y se separaron en pequeños labios, se fueron de aquel lugar a divertirse en su día especial. Ir al centro comercial, al cine y patinar en hielo. Nunca llegó a imaginar que el chico supiera patinar y que le enseñará en ese mismo momento.

A la hora de la comida, no pudieron evitar comer a las hamburguesas de su restaurante de comida chatarra favorita. Era un detalle que ambos tenían en común, comer comida chatarra y disfrutar de ella. Un paseo nocturno hasta que Yusaku dejo a Aoi en su casa, un último beso, una bonita sonrisa y la espera de que se verían el próximo lunes en clases.

**.o.**

Ese día que Aoi y Miyu entraban al salón de clases. Miyu le contaba la aventura que había tenido el fin de semana con Spectre y la bonita relación que ahora tenían gracias al regalo que ella le había dado y disculpandose por apartar a Yusaku bastante tiempo de ella. Aoi no le tomo importancia al ver en su lugar de la mesa, un bonito adorno de flores. Un girasol, varias begonias, una camelia, una margarita, un clavel, una orquídea, un tulipan, una gerbera, una gardenia y una azucena.

Tomó aquel ramo y junto con ella, una pequeña nota. La abrió con cuidado y no pudo sonrojarse ante la bonita letra que ahí estaba. Miyu leyo con cuidado y no pude evitar sonreír por su amiga.

_"Todas estas flores tienen un significado pero siendo sincero, no pude encontrar encontrar una para decir que eres única para mi. Si quieres saber el significado de cada una, te veo después de clases."_

Aoi sabía de quien era aquella letra. No pudo evitar mirar a Yusaku, hablaba con Takeru y Shima. Acerco su nariz a las flores y se dejó embriagar por su aroma, sonrió y se sentó en su lugar con algunas chicas preguntando de quien se las pudo dar. Yusaku miraba de reojo, había tenido suerte de llegar antes y dejar ese arreglo ahí. Takeru lo miro, tal vez le pida ayuda para un regalo a Kiku. Ver la sonrisa de Aoi, le confirmo lo muy enamorados que estaban los dos.

Yusaku y Aoi se miraron cómplices. Si, estaban enamorados del otro, eran únicos e irremplazables. No había por que existir los celos, no había porque pensar en eso.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Hace unos días, una persona me escribió un mensaje en mi página personal, que no había muchas historias de Yusaku x Aoi, aquí en fanfiction y en inglés y está persona, tuvo que leer mi fic con traductor. ¡Me hizo tan feliz saber que no importa el idioma si quieren leer algo sobre ellos dos, hacen lo imposible!**

**En la aplicación de Fanfiction, ya agregaron la opción de traducir las historias automáticamente. Ya la he probado con varias historias y realmente las traduce bien. Saben, que más que gustaría dejarles un fanfic en inglés pero lamentablemente soy mala. Así que, si tienen alguna curiosidad, sería bueno que probarán esta opción.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Miércoles 19 de Junio de 2019**


End file.
